


Music Lesson (One Piece)

by Toriko_Lover_2015



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriko_Lover_2015/pseuds/Toriko_Lover_2015
Summary: Sanji and Zoro made a bet on who can play an instrument better so they asked Brook to teach them. Will one lesson help express feelings to two certain people? The setting is set after the time skip but before PunkHazard.This was inspired by a picture a friend of mine sent me but I do not know the artist. If anyone knows the artist please tell me!! I want to give proper credit where credit is due. The link will be in the notes under the name 'Playing in the Sunshine".Disclaimer: I do not own any of One Piece just the story idea. The characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.  There will be some cursing so be warned.





	Music Lesson (One Piece)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playing in the Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487867) by Pinterest. 
  * Inspired by [Playing in the Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487870) by Pinterest. 



"I bet I can play better than you moss-head!" 

"What!? As if!! Just because you are good with your hands doesn't mean you can't play for shit!" A tall green hair man shouts at a blonde their faces pressed against each other giving the other death glares. Zoro and Sanji were arguing as always trying to prove they are better than the other. No matter what it was they are always trying to challenge the other even if its something they are both horrible at. The topic of music came up when the crew was having lunch outside on a beautiful sunny day. It had rained for a couple of days so the crew took advantage of being in the sun. As everyone was eating Brook was playing his violin with his signature song keeping the mood lively. "You two can play a single instrument to save your life what makes you think you can do it now?" Ussop asked as he took a bite out of the sandwich Sanji made for everyone. 

"Though it would be entertaining to see them try." Robin comments as Franky pours her another cup of tea. She gave the cyborg a smile leaning against his arm as she sips the tea. "I say we make a bet~! Whoever wins makes the other do their chores for a month." Nami suggested and the two in question looked at each other with a small smirk on their faces. "Its a deal!" They both shook their hands before going up to the skeleton who stopped playing to sip on his tea. "Brook we want you to teach us to play an instrument." 

"Yo hohohoho you really want to learn to play an instrument? I mean sure depending on what instrument you want to learn." Brook was happy the two wanted to learn to play but it wasn't for the pleasure of music so it made him a bit sad. "I want to learn the play the violin," Sanji spoke first as Zoro rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'll learn the piano." Brook nodded and finished his tea before standing up towering the other two males. "I will teach you both I'll teach Sanji first and then Zoro. How does that sound?" The two agreed and Brook took Sanji into the lower deck to grab his violin and begin the lesson. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours, Brook went up to the Crow's nest to get Zoro knowing he would be up there. Sure enough, the first mate was indeed up in the Crow's nest working out with his weights. "Zoro its time for your music lesson~ Come down and join me into my room where my piano is at." Zoro stopped swinging the large weighted stick putting it down on the floor. "Okay let me shower first and then I'll meet you down on the deck." Brook nodded and climbed back down waiting at the base of the post for the other man to join him. He and Zoro never get much time alone since both are either doing what they love or they are fighting enemies to stay alive. But whenever they have these downtimes the skeleton can't help but stare at the swordsman in awe. No matter the situation, no matter the condition of his body, Zoro keeps pushing forward and goes for what he wants without hesitation. He admires that and wishes he can be like Zoro. But his daydream was interrupted when he saw green in his vision. "So are we doing this or not?" 

"O-Oh yes we are! You scared me there Zoro that I almost jumped out of my skin though it's impossible since I am a skeleton, yo hohohohoho!" He stands up and leads the way to his room opening the door for the other. Inside the room was a grand piano, a violin resting on a chair in front of a music stand, and a bed. It was a simple room but the atmosphere could be felt that the room had a calming sensation like something was drawing the person into a state of peace. "Piano is much easier than a violin so you do have the upper hand. Sanji wasn't that good with the violin and he almost broke it which I would have been very mad at him." That comment made Zoro laugh and grin mischievously. "Ha, so I'm so going to win this bet. Let's get started." Brook chuckle and lead the other male to the piano gesturing him to sit down. "I'll sit behind you and you can see me play the notes along with you." Zoro raised a brow but did as told sitting down on the small bench and Brook sitting behind him. "Now for the piano there are keys, the white ones are regular notes while the black ones are sharp or flat notes depending on where you play them." Brook presses down some keys on each end of the piano. "Lower the notes the flatter it is and the higher the notes the sharper the notes. Once you know the notes you can play any instruments, its just knowing where the notes are." 

Zoro groans trying to take everything in. "Can you show me? I'm more visual than listening to you explain." Brook chuckles and nods moving Zoro's hands on top of his skeleton ones. "Now watch my hands carefully," Brook whispers resting his chin on Zoro's shoulder to get a better view of the piano. He plays a simple song using C, D, and E and continues to play it letting Zoro visually see the notes and the sound. "Does that help Zoro?" He looks over to see Zoro passed out on his lap and snoring loudly. Brook stared at him for a minute before laughing softly. "Probably should have done this before a workout, he must be tired." Brook plays a soft melody letting Zoro sleep against him. "You work hard Zoro to achieve your goal and even push yourself to the point of breaking to protect what matters to you. I admire you for that Zoro and I hope that you can trust me to help you in combat and in life. I would give my flesh and bone for this crew though I do not have flesh since I am a skeleton yo hohohoho." The skeleton pecked the man's cheek with his teeth but just as he was pulling away eyes were staring at him. 

"Uh......" 

"YOU HAD SOMETHING ON YOUR FACE AND I WANTED TO MAKE SURE IT WASNT A BUG! OH LOOK AT THE TIME I BELIEVE SANJI JUST MADE DINNER YO HOHOHOHOHO!!!!" Brook shot up from the bench and ran out of the room trying to hide his face leaving Zoro in the room alone. Zoro touched his cheek where the skeleton 'kissed' and a small blush formed on his cheek. He didn't remember much but he did remember Brook praising him and wanting to know he has his back. The swordsman smiled to himself as he walks out to head to the mess hall where indeed Sanji finished making dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write!! I never thought of these two as a couple but more of friends respecting each other's skills in swordsmanship. But who knows some people might ship them and if so good for you! All ships are welcomed here. I will write more here and post some of my other stories as well.


End file.
